Don't Wait Up
by beautiflxoblvn
Summary: AUSLLY ONE SHOT. Now adults, Austin and Ally go to a club. Ally dances - Austin watches, and Austin likes what he sees. I know, I know, this plot line's been done… but I just couldn't help myself. ;) Rated T for suggestive material.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so I'm really sorry but I just had to get this out of my system. This is a one shot I thought up while listening to 'CINEMA' by Benny Benassi (The Skrillex Remix). I suggest YouTubing it. I also may have been drinking heavily (don't worry I'm 24 it's legal) and really, really wishing I could experience this myself. So here you go, just a little sultry one shot. Now I'll get back to my multi chap for you lovelies :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. Sadly, I also do not own 'Cinema'.**

x

Austin was waiting for Ally to finish dancing so they could leave. He had agreed to stay when Trish and Dez said they wanted to leave the night club. He wasn't about to leave Ally out alone after one of their first trips out together in almost a year. It had been a hell of a year for both of them. Austin finished recording the rest of his second album, with Ally's help of course, and went on a small West Coast Tour with his band to promote both albums.

He was on the road when both he and Ally celebrated their eighteenth birthdays. Tonight was supposed to be a belated celebration of sorts… to get them back into their usual swing of hanging out and thinking of new songs and just having fun with each other. But tonight felt different. They were older, and weren't exactly the same people as when Austin had taken off for LA last year. The biggest difference? He couldn't keep his eyes off the brunette beauty he called his best friend… and his eyes, and imagination, weren't exactly behaving themselves.

He found himself constantly staring at her figure. She'd filled out in all the right areas since he last saw her. And her hair… she had changed her hair only slightly once again. She still kept the long, loose waves, but instead of the ombre hue her hair was riddled with natural-looking black lowlights, making her features, namely her eyes, that much more striking. Her skin was a little more tan - apparently in his absence she spent more time at the beach.

He wanted her.

And a large part of him wanted to think Ally wanted him too. She was always smiling when she spoke to him; as if she couldn't help it, and when she thought he wasn't looking he would see her eyes scanning him up and down. That was something he had grown used to – from all the girls he met while on tour. But from Ally? When had she become so bold? And when had her boldness become such a damn turn on? He could only hope that she _was_ checking him out, because if he even got so much as a hint that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, he would be all over it. Screw ruining the friendship… he had to take a chance if it was what he wanted, right? Or he'd never really know the truth… if they could actually be together.

He just needed the right moment to take that chance…

The music in the air changed and he ordered one last drink. When the waitress handed him his soft drink he spun around on his stool to face the dance floor, scanning the room looking for the brunette in question, ignoring the sultry looks from a dozen or so different girls who no doubt recognized him. He loved his fans, he did, but he could care less about those girls when Ally was somewhere in the building. He just wanted her.

His neck tingled when he finally caught a glimpse of her.

_**I could watch you for a lifetime  
You're my favorite movie  
A thousand endings  
You mean everything to me  
I never know what's comin'  
Forever fascinated  
Hope you don't stop runnin'**_

_**To me 'cause I'll always be waitin'**_

You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are  
A cinema, a cinema, a cinema...

Get up, get down  
Three steps down  
My DJ gonna break it down

_**Get up, get down  
Three steps down  
My DJ gonna break it down**_

_**Get up, get down  
Three steps down  
My DJ gonna break it down**_

Get up, get down  
Lose that sound  
Drop the bass

Austin had never seen her move that way before. Never seen her act so uninhibited out in public before. Never seen her _writhe_ that way before. Her hands in her hair, her eyes closed and her body swaying slowly and seductively whilst everyone else moved at a slightly quicker pace.

His heart beat a little faster and his pants grew a little tighter. He liked it._  
_

Separated into her own little pocket on the dance floor it was just enough that he could see through the numerous bodies all moving in sync to see her A spotlight may as well have been on her, there in the middle of the floor with no one else near her. It was a miracle no other guy had tried to approach her yet.

The thought of such a thing happeneing made him clench his jaw.

___**A cinema**_

She locked eyes with him for a moment and smirked, running her hands down the length of her body, forever grateful for the form fitting mini dress she's chosen to wear that night, before twisting her hips again and arching her neck in such a way, enticing him to come out and dance with her. She could only pray he would take the bait. She would've given anything to have Austin out there on the dance floor with her… standing behind her, hands on her possesively. She liked Austin even before he'd left for his tour, and when he came back… well, when he came back it became that much harder to keep her hands off of him. He wasn't a boy anymore… he was a man, and a damn sexy one at that. Their platonic relationship was not satisfying her in the least bit, and she craved every bit of attention she could get from the rising popstar.

In an instant someone crossed the distant path between them, and when the person was gone, so was he. She was confused, and looked around for a moment as she continued with a pout to move with herself and the beat. Where had he gone? He moved so fluidly it was as if he had never been sitting there watching her at all._  
_

___**Stars spell out your name  
Like in a science fiction drama  
Romance growing  
Like a flower in the summer  
You always keep me guessin'  
Forever my wonderful  
Hope you start undressin'  
All my dreams and take me under**_

You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are  
A cinema, a cinema, a cinema...

Suddenly his hands were on her hips, guiding her from behind to move her with his. He pulled back on her gently, bringing her backside to come flush with his groin. He breathed on the back of her neck and snaked his one arm around to hold her opposite hip from the front, loving the way she easily moved back and wrapped one arm up behind her to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck.

___**Get up, get down  
Three steps down  
My DJ gonna break it down**_

_**Get up, get down  
Three steps down  
My DJ gonna break it down**_

_**Get up, get down  
Three steps down  
My DJ gonna break it down**_

Get up, get down  
Lose that sound  
Drop the bass

Austin purred… yes… purred into her shoulder as he leaned down and dragged his lips across the bare skin there. The goosebumps he felt rising on her skin were enough to encourage him to continue.

Ally felt his tongue on her neck and felt the slight pull of his lips as he kissed her there. A big move… one she was elated he had finally made.

She responded by thrusting her backside into his groin and grinding lightly in the opposite direction, creating a blissful friction between the two.

Austin released the skin on her neck and bit his lip, pushing his hips forward with some force, not at all hiding the effect she was having on him. He did it again as if to say to her, _see what you do to me?_

Anyone else on the dance floor would be jealous of what they were doing to one another… the feelings coursing through their bodies at that moment. No words were exchanged… only touches, looks, and the mingling of their breath as their mouths moved closer and closer.

Austin's hand moved around Ally's front, feeling her taught stomach under the skin tight fabric of her dress. He looked down at her chest as she kept her neck craned so she could move her mouth past his and to the side of his face so she could lavish his ear lobe. Austin took this opportunity to drop a kiss to her shoulder and look down into the front of her dress._  
_

___**A cinema  
**_

Leaning back against Austin, Ally's bust was protruding out in front of her, giving him the perfect view down into her dress. She didn't mind, though, she just hoped he liked what he saw there.

Austin could see the hot pink bombshell bra she was wearing to give her breasts that little something extra. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like that too.

Something then caught his eye, and he smirked to himself as he took a chance and reached into her bra cup and grabbed the object in question.

Her cell phone.

Ally didn't even flinch when she felt his cool fingers slip into her bra and back out with her cell phone. In fact she was disappointed when he didn't leave his hand there and cup her or squeeze her. She knew he could see clearly into her dress, and for once she didn't care. He was a guy, she knew he would like it no matter what.

Austin gripped the electronic device in his hand and turned his head to Ally, locking eyes with her immediately as she looked up and him and smirked, grinding into him again. Austin's eyes flicked to her lips, and in an instant his mouth was on hers.

Ally placed one hand over his that held her tight around the waist. Her other traveled back up the back of his head and held him in place as he kissed her, never wanting him to stop. _It was about damn time_, she thought with pure glee as she opened her mouth to him, letting him do whatever he pleased with her.

His tongue rolled slowly with hers, taking in every taste, every sense, every pleasure he could possibly take by just kissing her, and poured every emotion he was feeling back into his, hoping he'd get his point across.

They pulled apart and Ally didn't let go of the back of his head, loving the close proximity too much to even thinkof letting him go just get. Austin smirked down at her, elated that just moments after he'd let his thoughts of making a move on Ally roam through his head, he'd gotten his chance, like a wish come true.

"About time, popstar," she smirked at him.

Austin swallowed and unlocked her cell phone, smirking as her gaze followed his fingers and watched as he opened the conversation she was last having with Trish. Quickly as he could he typed with just his thumb and Ally smiled when she saw what he'd written, quickly hitting send and making a show of tucking the cell phone back where he'd taken it from.

___**You are a cinema  
I could watch you forever  
Action, thriller  
I could watch you forever  
You are a cinema  
A Hollywood treasure  
Love you just the way you are**_

_**A cinema…**_

_**A cinema…**_

At home in Ally and Trish's apartement, Trish pulled back from the red head, leaving his lips with a loud smack and smiled when he pouted at her. Putting up one finger she quickly glanced at her phone and smiled at the message she'd received from Ally.

_Don't wait up._

**Fin.**

5


End file.
